Rolling in the Deep
by Hyrate
Summary: Natsu and Lucy join force to finish a rocky job that ends up with the two of them rolling in the deep! WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT: Fairies out to make some LEMON!


**-Rolling in the Deep-**

-_Hyrate-_

_**THE CASUAL WARNING: **_

_**EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_R&R: _****_READ at your own RISK!_**

**_And BLAST! Be on with it!_**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was moaning.

No. More like he's howling.

Sweat was sliding down all over his muscular body and face. It seemed like he was in a real pinch.

"Natsu!" said a girl's commanding voice somewhere, "what the heck are you doing? Hurry up and push it!"

"I'm… doing my… best!" Natsu gave another grunting sound and gave a mighty push, "but… this things… just too tight!"

"Ah- be gentle! Moron, what if breaks!? Be more gentle! And it's tight coz your pushing on the wrong way! Try to go a little bit on the left—ahh! There!"

Natsu gave another mighty push and the giant rock ahead of him gave a slight movement and then slid on its way for at least 3 meters.

"You did it!" Lucy cried in delight and went on to hug the giant rock Natsu has been pushing. Natsu grinned at her and then looked back to where they had come from. Below him was a steep slope going downward to a creek. The two fairy tail members were out on the field having team up with each other on a specific task. Delivering a giant rock in shape of a ball.

"Whew…" Natsu breathed after a few moments, "But man, that was high! How this giant rock ever fell on the ditch over there, I can only wonder!"

A vein popped out on Lucy's head and her eyebrows twitched.

"It's coz you let it roll down there, idiot!" she muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked at her. She merely sighed.

"Anyway," Lucy put both hands on each side of her waist. She was wearing her favourite miniskirt with her keys dangling on her belt, her favourite hiking shoes prepared for that particular day, her white and blue upper clothing and a small back pack. There was nothing that couldn't prepare her for this hunt—especially if it was about earning a heck of a payment, "We should deliver this crystal rock to that old man and get out payment! I can't rest anywhere now thinking how you can lose it in so many ways! And I can't believe how you just let it roll down the path like a bowling ball, stupid Natsu!"

"I didn't let it!" Natsu pointed at the rock like he was accusing it, "it rolled on its own down that creek! Stupid rock. And why's this thing called crystal rock? I don't even see a single crystal. Geez—if you'd just let me crack this open then maybe we'll see—"

"Definitely not!" Lucy shook a finger at him, "we're specifically instructed to return this whole. We can't damage it in any way! No rolling, no smacking, no cracking—none of those words! So please—Natsu! Just stop thinking about cracking it and let's go on!"

"It'd be easier to carry it as a small crystal!" Natsu was stubborn, "use common sense, Lucy!"

"To be told about common sense by you doesn't make sense!" Lucy felt her ears go hot, "now keep pushing!"

Natsu pouted and went behind the rock again. With little effort now that the road is even, he tapped it with his left hand and the rock rolled slowly after Lucy who was already cheering for their success.

"Oi," Natsu said after a moment, "where are we supposed to _drop_ this thing?"

Lucy cringed at the word and grinded her teeth, "Natsu… stop using the word 'drop'… it makes me nervous just thinking it's one way you can destroy this precious thing."

Natsu gave Lucy a narrowed look and then knocked three times on the rock that made Lucy look horrified.

"Don't do that!" she said in a panic stricken voice.

"Don't be so stingy," he said, "this ain't breaking in any way! It's a rock! It's supposed to be hard! Where the hell did you ever hear we're supposed to be gentle to it!?"

"Just don't!"

"You're weird," Natsu bluntly stated with chest out, "one of the weirdest of girls, yeah!"

Lucy sighed exasperatedly on her corner and muttered to herself, "don't say that so proudly, moron!"

Then picking herself up, she stood and face Natsu with a determined face.

"Look, just think about how sad that old man would be if we return the rock with a damaged to it!"

Natsu became suddenly attentive. Lucy realized this was one way to appeal to this person's concentration, so grinning to herself, she continued, "Did you remember his face? He looked so weak—it's like his last wish was to be with this rock so let's not disappoint the old man! Are you listening, Natsu?"

"Y-yeah," Natsu's eyes flickered in understanding, "I get it."

_Yosh!_ Lucy thought with money ringing on her ears. Then, with a happy smile, she tried to tap the rock beside her, all the while saying, "Then we should return this to the old man and make him happy!"

She tapped on the rock but oh—she may be tapping on the wrong side because she couldn't feel it. Smiling to herself, she reached on another side. There was still nothing.

Lucy blinked at Natsu who was looking at her with sweat drops falling down his grimacing face.

"It's rolling again," he said in a matter of fact voice. Looking behind her this time Lucy now noticed that the road they were taking was going down again and there goes the giant rock rolling as fast as it could out on the forest.

"Whaaaa! Natsu what the heck!?" she went after it with the dragon slayer right behind her, "Why'd you lose it again, IDIOT! Go after it, quick!"

"I told you it's rolling on its own!"

"Shuttup! Don't you dare let it get scratched!"

"Yosh!" Natsu gave it his best and ran faster than normal, "but running after a rock looked silly, don't you think?"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" she screeched and all the reason for Natsu to leave her behind. He stepped on it and reached the forest. He only needs to go straight since the road was downhill and straight—then came the light out of the forest and Natsu became so determined to catch his rock ball when out of the blue—he came out on a cliff. Natsu blinked to himself as for a moment he was suspended in the air. Looking below him saw the ocean floor.

"Oh." was all he muttered and waited for his fall.

"Don't fall—moron!" Lucy caught his leathered jacket and pulled him back on the land. They fell on the ground with a crash and the mage had to catch her breath for several minutes.

"T-that was dangerous…" she muttered as she looked at Natsu who was dusting himself, "These slopes go up and down like a roller coaster! And to think we were pushing on a giant rock—if people were watching they'd think we're playing!"

"Playing sounds fun!" Natsu grinned all of a sudden as he looked from left to right, "this looks like an ideal place for training!"

Lucy shot him a glowering look and stood up. She then grabbed his collar and shook him nonstop.

"How about the rock!? It's gone for good! It's under the water! Can you manage to get that back!?"

Natsu looked problematic for a moment, and then suddenly a bright idea came to him.

"Why not use your key then? That old lady that plays on the water? The one who looks like Gray coz she doesn't like putting a dress on! She could help you!"

Lucy felt cold sweat run down her spine as she slowly looked down at Aquarius' key. It glinted with malice and Lucy felt like crying. Raising her hands, she pinched Natsu on both sides of his cheek.

"Oow…" Natsu mumbled, "wh-atryah-doin'?"

"Stupid, stupid Natsu!" she pulled on his face like it was a rubber, "you think she'd ever forgive me if she hears you calling her an old lady? Instead of helping us getting that rock she might as well tell us to go to blazes!"

Then slapping her face, she continued mumbling on her own.

"Before that, she might as well flatten us with the rock… I'm sure she's been dying to do that to me for ages…"

"Hey… Lucy…"

Lucy sighed, "And if she breaks that rock there goes my apartment money…"

"Lucy!" Natsu called as he leaned down the cliff, "there! Isn't that the stupid rock hanging by some tree roots?"

Lucy was beside Natsu in a flash. Her eyes widened.

"My apartment money!" she cried in delight.

"Apartment money?" Natsu looked at her with a frown and then looked back at the rock, "I think it's stuck… we need to go down there to push it up… If only Happy was here."

"He's a busy cat," Lucy said as she straightened up and looked around. "We'll need a rope. I think I saw something… a there!"

She stood up and pointed to a small house that's been standing at the last part of the forest. The two quickly went over it and knocked. There was no answer so they proceeded in. It was already sunset when the set up was finished. They tied an old rope to one of the trees and hung Natsu on the other end.

"I'm goin'!" grinned the dragon slayer and jumped down.

"Go for it!" Lucy cheered but then in seconds she heard a splash of water. Blinking, she looked down in surprise. There was a disturbance on the water as if something fell on it. Then Natsu resurfaced looking surprised himself.

"Idiot! The rope's too long!" Lucy shouted but she nearly cracked laughing when she heard Natsu sneeze. She was trying hard not to laugh when the edge she was holding on gave in and she fell right next to Natsu with a splash.

"This is ridiculous!" she shouted as she resurfaced beside Natsu but she saw him laughing in glee and in the end the two were left laughing at each other.

With a last push, the dragon slayer managed to reach the top too. They manage to get up the cliff again using the rope.

"This is not our lucky day," Natsu said as he took off his damp upper clothing.

"You can say that again," Lucy sighed as she looked at the giant rock which was now resting on the nearby tree. They somehow managed to push it up. "In any case, it's already dark… what are we going to do, Natsu? Eh… Natsu?"

"Here!" he called from the inside of the small hut they saw. Lucy followed suit and saw him dusting the floor. "We should stay here for the night, right? Look there—there's a place for burning a fire and there's a chimney too… very convenient, eh?"

Lucy looked around uncertainly. It was a small hut and talk about creepy and dusty.

"I guess so…"

It took Natsu merely seconds to lit the fireside and kept the whole room warm. Lucy didn't realize she's been shuddering in her own soaked clothes until she felt the warmth of the room. That was when she saw Natsu removing his pants.

"H-hey!" she said sounding alarmed, "W-what are you doing!?"

Natsu looked at her questioningly with his backside already exposed to her.

"What?" he blinked as he turned to face her uncaringly. Lucy looked away in instant.

"Hey—! D-don't just get naked in front of me—damn Natsu!" she cried hysterically with hands on her head, "Uwahhh… please—anyone help me! I'm with a _moron!"_

Natsu raised a confused eyebrow. He then hung his pants next to his upper garment. After a moment, he walked toward Lucy who was already shaking across the room.

"Aren't you removing your clothes? You'll catch a cold if you don't."

Lucy slowly looked behind her— only to find herself face to face with Natsu's bare waist front. Her eyes darkened and the next thing she was crying on the wall and thumping her fist helplessly on it that caught Natsu by surprise.

"Why meeeeeeeeeee? *sob sob*"

Natsu blinked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong with you? You drunk or something?"

Lucy shook her head and then sneezed. Natsu frowned.

"Oi, Lucy! Remove your clothes already!"

"No!" Lucy shook her head stubbornly and held on her clothes, "Leave me alone, you maniac!"

"But why?!"

"I can't just go naked like you! I'm a girl for christsake!"

"Eh? Does that make a difference?"

"There's a whole lot difference, pervert! Unlike you I'm taking care of my unseen body! What makes you think I'll let you see it like that, idiot!"

"Hey! It's about you getting sick!"

"I don't care!"

"I do, now gimme your clothes!"

"I don't wanna!"

"You're acting like a kid!"

"You're acting like a perv!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow irritably as he saw Lucy tremble and gave out another sneezed.

"DUMBASS YOU'LL CATCH A COLD!" he shouted angrily that made Lucy look at him in surprise, "YOU'LL GIVE ME YOUR CLOTHES OR I'LL RIP IT OUT OF YOU?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at him in the face. _Really_… she thought… _who between them was acting like a kid…?_

Then her eyes fell a little lower and saw it. Her whole face reddened.

"F-fine!" she squeaked and threw her skirt, upper shirt, and even underwear on his direction. Natsu caught all but her undies smacked straight on his face. "Take it all! IDIOT!"

Natsu's eyes levelled and set her clothes next to his.

Nightfall struck.

By then the room was pretty warm. Natsu was sitting in the middle of the room with arms and legs crossed before him. He was facing Lucy who still has her back on him.

"Lucy," he called.

"Don't," she muttered.

"? Why are you so angry?"

"I said don't!"

"You're weirding me out! Why won't you face me?"

"Like hell I can! Idiot!"

"That's why I'm asking , WHY?"

Lucy flashed a sharp eye on his direction that made him sweat nervously.

"I'm naked and cold. Don't dare try to come near me, you pervert!"

Natsu blinked so many times before he managed a gulp. He was thinking how un-Gray Lucy was. It was not like Lucy had never seen him get naked in front of everyone in the guild whenever he was having a fit with Gray. Seriously. Women are _weird_ creatures.

He continued watching her with narrowed eyes, and then mumbled to himself, "…che… It's not like I'd care what your body looks like."

Lucy's head raised a little. Natsu continued mumbling to himself.

"It doesn't matter much to me… getting sick is worst after all… what's wrong with getting naked? Gray and me do that all the time… huh… now that seemed unfair coz its only always the two of us… why aren't girls joining anyway?"

"It's to lessen the embarrassment, fool!"

Natsu looked up and saw that Lucy was standing in front of him with everything she's got. She was also staring at him with glints on her eyes as if telling him to back off. Back off he did.

"H-hey… why are you so angry?" Natsu blinked at her as he pushed himself a little backwards.

Lucy sighed and dropped on her knees in front of the dragon slayer.

"It's cause you're an idiot!" she exclaimed with her face as red as tomatoes, "How can you not think of anything when you're in the middle of nowhere with a naked girl in front of you?"

Natsu made a face. Lucy sighed in defeat.

"I should have known better," she whispered and then reached for his right hand. She pulled it towards her and made him touch the top of her left breast. Natsu's eyes widened. "Don't you feel anything?"

Natsu mumbled something incoherent. Lucy gave another sigh.

"Don't ever tell me I'm acting like a kid," she said and pushed him on the floor. Natsu's head hit the ground and the next thing he knew—Lucy was kissing him.

"Lucy?" he whispered as the mage stopped to eye him. Lucy then leaned closer to his right ear.

"Stupid Natsu," she whispered and licked his ear. Natsu gasped as he felt her hand seize his stick that was beginning to react to her touches.

"Ahh…" he moaned when he felt her rubbing him too hard, "…Lucy—!"

Lucy kissed him again and this time she was using her tongue. Natsu felt his own hands at work. He already has his hands grasping her healthy breasts. He never thought it would feel so soft on his hands… he never thought it would feel so good to touch. He felt both her nipples on his palms and just had to pinch them. Lucy gave a surprise cry and the two looked at each other in surprise.

Something flickered on Lucy's eyes and the next moment, she was pulling herself way from him.

"N-no," she breathed looking uncertain and afraid as she fell on her butt on the floor, "W-what am I… I'm sorry!"

Natsu watched her face which was already bright red. He realized he was also breathing hard and had to blink many times. That was when he noticed her exposed womanhood in front of him for her legs had fallen widely apart when she fell backwards. Lucy realized where he was looking and immediately tried to cover her opening but it was already too late—

"N-no! Don't look there—!"

She tried to close her legs but two strong hands on her knees stopped her. Lucy was surprised to find Natsu in front of her with that look on his face.

"Natsu…" she whispered breathlessly but she was lost when the dragon slayer leaned slowly down and kissed her exposed vagina. "N-nooo- yahhhh!"

She felt his tongue and had to pull her legs close in excitement.

"Ahhh… N-Natsu… you're… ahhh… it... not there…nooo…!"

Natsu's head was blocking her from closing her legs completely so grabbing his head, she dug her fingers on his hair and even tried to pull him closer to her.

"It's good… nyahh…" she cried in middle of gasping as she arched her back and threw her head backwards. "…so good… Natsu…"

It was to her surprise when she found herself down the ground with Natsu crept on top of her. They kissed again with both blushing furiously. Both kissed one another as if hungry for each other's lips. Natsu managed to press his hardened body on her soft and delicate one and kissed her passionately from lips, to neck, down to her two full breasts which he took time to satisfy, before sliding up again and kissing her lips once again.

"…Natsu…" Lucy moaned with arms around his neck as they eyed each other once again. Natsu grinned at her as he licked her cheeks, his left arm down in the middle of her thighs, "ohhh…"

"You're pretty hot down here…" he whispered as she laid both her arms on top of her head and tried to cover her reddened face. Natsu's body was lying in between her legs and the way he was touching her was making her body react naturally. His body heat was already too much for her to feel as it pressed down her soft body and she wondered if she ever fell on the ocean.

"Touch me more…" she whispered still on her eyes, "touch me more down there, Natsu…"

Natsu grinned and worked his best using his fingers. He heard her sigh in satisfaction, he heard her gasp when he dig down more.

"You're soaked down here," he whispered as he kissed her ear, "is it when you fell on the water?"

"Stop being mean," she whispered, "it's really good… down there…"

She raised her legs instinctively that made Natsu more excited. Steadying his body, he took both Lucy's wrist away from her face and push it on either side of her head.

"N-Natsu!" she gasped with round eyes.

"I wanna see it, your face…" Natsu said as he eased himself a little to her opening. Lucy felt the head of his dick touch her entrance and couldn't help biting her lower lip.

"N-not there…" she whispered, "a little on the left… no… a little more…"

Natsu followed her instruction and did his best not to hurt her. Then he smiled.

"This is like pushing that rock, huh?

"Shut up… just hurry up…"

"Here?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going in," and Natsu pushed gently, making Lucy cry for a moment. The next he tried, her eyes filled with tears. "Lucy… it's too tight…"

"Ahhh… be more gentle… idiot…"

Natsu grinned as he entered her by going back and forth inside her. Lucy was crying and moaning as he moved continuously.

"Ah~ ahh~ ahh~ Nat-su!"

"This is so great…"

"Oh~ Oohhh!"

"Lucy's body's so damn good!"

Natsu clasped both his arms around Lucy's waist and embraced her closely into a sitting position. His dick slid even deeper into hers and it made them cry out. The dragon slayer buried his face on her bouncing breasts and he felt more exhilarated. Lucy wrapped her arms on his head and cried nonstop.

The two continued on until both reached the summit.

"Ahhh!"

Natsu fell on his back as Lucy fell on his chest. The two tried to catch their breaths but it took them several minutes before they both can speak up. With their body soaking with sweat the two gasped and gasped as if they have just finished running a marathon.

"…s-stupid, Natsu…" Lucy breathed while still lying on his chest. The room was semi dark now. A small fire was left on the fireside… they were far busy to feed it with a log.

"That was amazing…" Natsu said as he looked down at her with his eyes wide and sparkling, "really amazing…"

Lucy slowly pushed herself up from his chest and stared at him with a pout. She felt his manhood still sticking on her and blushed again.

"Lucy—!" he started but she pushed him back with a determined glare.

"Don't dare tell this to anyone!" she said.

Natsu blinked at her then looked sideways with a red face.

"Like I'll tell…" he answered.

Lucy looked at him and then brightened. She threw herself on his chest once again and embraced him.

"W-what're you doing so suddenly?" Natsu tried to look at her face.

"I'm embracing you. Isn't that obvious?"

"Yeah…"

Silence fell between them.

"Hey… Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"That was really great."

"Stop repeating it." Lucy sighed and wondered if the dragon slayer was ever going to let her hear the end of it. That was when Natsu's hands touched her shoulders. Lucy felt nervous all over again.

"Lucy…" he breathed so passionately… Lucy felt her stomach flutter.

Is he going to _force _her to do it again…?

She couldn't help but turn red once more.

"Lucy…" he breathed, and then… "you're heavy."

*slap*

* * *

The next day.

The old man praised Lucy and Natsu for a job well done and paid them the amount he promised.

"By the way, young man…" asked the old man as he looked inquiringly at the dragon slayer, "we're you bitten by a bug or something?

Natsu was supporting a giant swelling cheek but he merely blinked at the old man.

"Em' fine," he gave him a thumb up and a forced grin that turned into grimace. Lucy forced a laugh and pointed at the giant rock behind the old man.

"If you don't mind me asking… but is this rock really filled with crystals?"

The old man smiled at Lucy and then took a magnifying glass from his pocket.

"Let's see…" he searched from top to bottom, making Lucy watch him in excitement. After a few seconds, the old man made a hole and took out something from inside the rock.

"A crystal!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, "it really is a crystal!"

"Of course," the old man nodded, "and this is the last piece of it."

Lucy and Natsu both blinked.

"Eh?"

The old man laughed loudly and explained, "Well—I really don't know where this last piece fell exactly but I knew the perimeter of the ground! I couldn't tell you to just pick it up and then lose it again on your way back here so you need to bring the whole ground. Thank you very much!"

Lucy was already crying when she and Natsu walked away from the old man and his rock.

"I can't believe it…" she was mumbling, "and I tried so hard to protect it from this idiot too!"

"What're you crying about?" Natsu asked with hands at the back of his head and seemingly in a good mood, "that as a good job, wasn't it? At least we returned the rock to the dying man!"

"He doesn't look like dying to me!"

"Oh, what the heck," Natsu grinned even more, "I don't really care! I feel so satisfied! I didn't know Lucy's body could be so attractive and feel good at the same time."

Lucy stopped walking with cheeks flushing.

"D-don't say that too loud!" she whispered, "you idiot…"

Her heart pounded inside her. The job was done and they already did it… something two people shared with passion… now was the time that Natsu was going to ask for it… that they meet more and more… what should she do?

She looked up at him with meaningful eyes. Natsu noticed his partner had stopped walking and looked back. They eyed each other for a moment, and then Natsu smiled.

"Lucy…" he started, "since we've gone so far… what do you say…"

"What do you mean?" Lucy looked sideways with her heart beating even more.

"Well…" Natsu looked at her, "…since I've already seen the whole you…"

_Here it comes!_ Lucy thought nervously, _What should I tell him? That yes, I want too? That's embarrassing!_

"…since I've already seen your body… the whole you…" Natsu continued, "what do you say… if you join me... join me and Gray…"

Lucy's eyes shot bloody open._ Huh? Join him and …Gray?_

Natsu grinned widely and pointed at the mage then said rather energetically—

"You join me and Gray in getting naked in the middle of every one—?"

*slap*

Natsu blinked at the mage who was walking away briskly as if to be seen with him was a crime.

"Eh— hey! Lucy! What the heck—owww!"

"IDIOT!" she shouted, "I EMBARRASS MYSELF IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"Then—then what about us being together!?"

"Forget it! Not happening! NOT EVER! Go push yourself with a rock!"

"L-LUCY!"

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
